Out of the Darkness
by Artema
Summary: May or may not be slash - Draco is changing his mind about a few things and he might not be the only one.
1. Default Chapter

UNTITLED AT PRESENT

OUT OF THE DARKNESS

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY FIRST FIC – I EVEN GOT A FEW FLAMES – HOMOPHOBICS 'BAH!' 

THIS STORY MAY OR MAY NOT BE SLASH – LET ME KNOW WHETHER YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE.

**DISCLAIMER: **I forgot last time, Whoops, they are not mine, I'm just borrowing them but I'll give them back I promise.

You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you, you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? (Book 4)

Chapter 1 

SWITCHING SIDES

The pale faced boy paced the floors of the dormitory unable to shift the terrible images he had witnessed earlier that evening from his mind and let sleep wrap its warm and comforting blanket around him.

He had always believed his father – parroted his every opinion about mudbloods and muggle lovers – believed that power mattered above everything else.

He had been brought up to never disobey, never dishonour the family name for that was the worst sin of all.

Killing mudbloods and muggles paled into insignificance in comparison as far as his father was concerned.

But tonight everything had changed – he had witnessed (helpless) the murder of a young muggle girl who had accidentally wandered into the field where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were meeting. – They could have used shields to conceal their presence from muggles, they could have performed a memory charm on the girl – but because she was a muggle her life was considered worthless and her virtue was regarded as laughable (she could only have been about 12 years old) – so they had raped and killed her and he had been forced to watch, helpless. Then they had transfigured her body into a stone and cast it away.

His father had taken him to his first death eater's meeting that night and it was sure it was would be his last. (He was lucky to be alive if truth be told)

When Goyle senior had grabbed the young girl – he had felt perhaps for the first time – an acute sense that this was wrong.

He had started forward and several hands had pulled him back – then his father (his own father) had performed the Cruciatus curse on him, laughing as he watched his son writhe in pain on the ground before turning his wand on the girl and cursing her too.

A death eater had shouted "Petrificus Totalus" and a jet of a light had shot towards him and bound him totally, rooted to the spot, eyes wide open – forced to watch them torture the girl. The images would stay in his mind forever.

In the beds either side of his (flanking him as they did in their waking hours) Crabbe and Goyle snored peacefully unaware of the terrible events of that night. As he stood there listening to their untroubled snoring, he felt a sudden urge to protect them (as they had so often protected him by their very presence) from the inevitable horror that lay ahead of them. (If they didn't manage to change their apparent destiny) They had to escape – all of them – they would follow where he led (as their father's followed his father)

He stopped pacing, he knew what he had to do, he knew it wouldn't be easy – in fact it would be downright dangerous – but he would never go back to the 'dark side'. He might not be good and kind like 'famous Harry Potter' but he wasn't evil – He wasn't like his father! But years of parroting him had prevented him from forming his own opinions, choosing his own friends – people were there to be used to achieve your own ends. You don't waste time being nice or worrying about being liked – fear and respect are what is important. POWER IS THE GOAL!

He had never had a true friend, who liked him for him, not because they were afraid of him, or because he was rich or because he was Lucius Malfoy's son.

Potter had Granger and the Weasel – they would die for him if they had to- but no one not even his own parents would die for Draco.


	2. Bad Heir Day

Bad Heir Day

I know the chapters are kind of short but they will get longer if you like what are reading.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter so far : Kristi Himebulma, Shi Sensou, Prongs, DevilChild, Anzee, Nykto,[Trepidatio][1] and [DarkGatomon][2]

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them – Okay!

CHAPTER 2

BAD HEIR DAY

Sleep had come eventually, the result of sheer exhaustion, but it was not the comforting sleep that he had hoped for, punctuated as it was by dreams about the torture he had witnessed the previous night coupled with the fear that gripped him – the fear of what his father might do to him now he was a traitor. (Although he hadn't actually told anyone on the good side anything yet – in fact he still in limbo – somewhere between good and evil – and he was there alone!)

When he awoke his mind was resolute, he would have to go to Dumbledore and give him the information he knew – he would help them stop Voldemort and the death eaters – he would even sacrifice his father's precious family honour and tell them about his using the Cruciatus curse on him when he had failed to obey.

Only then could gain the trust of the good people, of Dumbledore and perhaps most importantly of Harry Potter (he wasn't sure why this was so important to him, undoubtedly he would be useful to him but that wasn't the reason he didn't want to choose his friends for that reason anymore. Then realisation hit him like a blast from a wand – he wanted to be friends with Harry, he wanted Harry to like him, to admire him, to enjoy his company. Shock and surprise coursed through Draco where had that come from? He hated Harry Potter, he was good and kind and brave, he was in Gryffindor for heaven's sake – but he didn't hate Harry did he? He wanted to be like him, to be liked by him, he had just felt affronted when Harry had chosen Ron over him on their first train journey to Hogwarts, he hadn't expected Harry to choose a Weasley over a Malfoy, at the time he had believed that his family name would allow him to do whatever he wanted and befriend whoever he wanted, he now knew why Harry had made the decision he had, he hadn't bothered with being friendly he had just assumed that Harry would want to be friends because of who his family was when Harry didn't care about that sort of thing he chose his friends because he liked them as people not because they were the 'right sort'. This thought cheered Draco up a little, that meant that his family name would not prevent him from becoming Harry's friend if he worked hard to enough to earn the privilege.

He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table and realised he was late for breakfast. He pulled on his robes and grabbed his wand before dashing to the Great Hall.

When he arrived puffing a little, the people seated around the Slytherin table looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" He said colouring a little.

"Draco, your hair – it's well, it's MESSY!" Pansy Parkinson passed her mirror over to Draco and he glanced cursorily in it surprised by his dishevelled appearance (I look like Potter – well except that I am blonde – he thought and was surprised to feel a little pleased) the other Slytherin's could not contain their surprise that Malfoy had made no attempt to alter his appearance – his hair was legendary – he usually got up early to arrange it before breakfast and he had been known to hex people who touched it.

Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table where Potter was sitting with the pauper Weasel and that mudblood Granger know-it-all (NO NO with Ron and Hermione) he caught Harry's eye and for the first time was uncertain of the appropriate facial expression.

"Look at Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed as she buttered her toast, Ron stopped shovelling down his eggs and bacon to stare in Malfoy's direction eyebrows raising as he took in Malfoy's slightly scruffy appearance, the dirty robes and the unkempt hair (Malfoy had inadvertently dressed in the robes he had worn last night)

"That's not like Malfoy" Hermione commented. "I wonder whether he's all right?"

"Who cares." snorted Ron who had resumed shovelling.Harry remained silent he was thinking of the expression on Malfoy's face just now when he had caught Harry's eye, he hadn't sneered or scowled as he would have normally, in fact he had almost smiled and so Harry had found himself smiling just a little in return although he didn't remember deciding to do so, before Draco had turned away.

He also seemed slightly withdrawn from the activity on the Slytherin table – where he was usually the centre of attention.

Most surprisingly of all his huge Eagle Owl had failed to deliver anything from home (which it did on a daily basis)

"So Harry, what do you want to do today? Fancy a game of chess?" Harry was jolted back into the conversation by Ron, who as he suddenly realised was speaking to him.

"Uh no, not at the moment. I've got that potions essay to finish, I had better go to the library."

"Yeah I suppose I had better finish mine too, it is due in tomorrow." Ron groaned.

"Honestly you two, Professor Snape did give us a week to finish it." Hermione exclaimed. "Anyway I'll come with you, if you're going to the library I've been meaning to look up some extra information about 'The Great Hinkypunk Explosion of 1362' for Professor Binn's class." Ron sighed loudly and then stood up.

"Coming Harry?" Harry started but then shook his head.

"I'll meet you two there in a bit I uh just want to uh go to the Owlery and um send a letter to um Sirius" he finished, for some reason he wanted some time alone away from Ron and Hermione's constant if mild bickering.

"Well okay, we'll come with you then." Ron began but he stopped after a swift kick from Hermione. "What was that for?" He shouted indignantly.

"Maybe Harry wants to be on his own for a while." Hermione said perceptively winking at Ron who grinned in return. Harry smiled at her and then set off towards the Owlery unaware of a pair of steel grey eyes watching him as he left the room.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=36116
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=44196



	3. Old Habits Die Hard

Old Habits Die Hard

CHAPTER 3

OLD HABITS DIE HARD

Draco wandered aimlessly along the corridors of Hogwarts not paying attention to where he was going he was just determined to stay away from the Slytherin common room and the persistent questions that would be fired at him by Pansy and the other Slytherin girls.

Ahead of him he saw a figure emerge from the staircase that led to the Owlery.

"Potter!" he exclaimed in surprise when he realised who it was he had encountered (and he like Draco was alone – where were Granger and Weasley?)

"Oh it's you Malfoy, what are you doing alone? Where are Tweedledum and Tweedledumber?" Harry asked determined not to let Malfoy wrong foot him as he has often done in the past. Malfoy's expression changed from surprise to the look of narrow eyed contempt he usually reserved for Harry.

"Yes I'm surprised to see you alone too Potter" he drawled. "Where are Granger and Weasley?" Draco bit back the urge to add 'didn't they fancy a threesome' (being surprisingly observant for someone usually so self centred, he had noticed that Weasley and Granger had been exchanging some rather meaningful glances of late and they usually sat together in lessons and mealtimes too. Still Harry being alone suited him, it would be easier to talk to him alone than with Ron standing there like an over protective guard dog.)

"In the library and that's where I am heading now, excuse me." Malfoy didn't move he looked like he was about to speak but when he opened his mouth no sound came out.

"Ah still doing the impression of guppy fish at feeding time, I see." Harry smirked (smirks didn't suit Harry, Draco noticed) Draco closed his mouth and scowled at Harry feeling aggrieved that Harry was able to think of witty things to say when for once he couldn't.

He resumed his nightclub bouncer pose, standing arms folded in the middle of the narrow corridor, although being rather small and skinny he was not the intimidating figure that a bouncer needed to be. Again he was silent and he saw Harry sigh impatiently obviously reluctant to force his way past but not keen to stay with Malfoy much longer.

"Well it's been nice talking to you, we must do this again sometime. I think there is a window in my diary sometime next millennium, but I'm afraid I have something better to do – like spending some quality time with some dementors."

Harry said moving to pass Draco but again Draco blocked his path. 

"Becoming fond of the dementors are you Potter? Lets hope the feeling is mutual then maybe they will give you a little kiss, though I doubt even a dementor will want to kiss you." (This was not going the way Draco had hoped, but at least they were talking. Talking/swapping insults – same difference where they were concerned)

Harry sighed again. "Let me past Malfoy, I'm surprised your hanging around here anyway I thought you would be in your dorm doing your hair."

"Noticed did you Potter, it's good to know you care." (But it was strangely reassuring to Draco that Harry had noticed)

"I don't." Harry began but he stopped himself when he realised that wasn't entirely true and just looked shocked.

"Well us mere mortals do occasionally have to concern ourselves with trivial matters like style and good grooming but I suppose it's insignificant to you compared with fighting dark wizards and battling scary monsters – not to mention the press conferences, autograph signings and photo shoots." Harry laughed and again both looked surprised.

Harry wasn't sure why he had laughed at Malfoy's last comment. He was sure that Malfoy hadn't intended to make him laugh – no he had said it to annoy Harry – wind him up, that was the only reason Malfoy ever said anything to him. But Harry had noticed Malfoy smile in response to Harry's laughter and he had looked pleased, which surprised Harry even more than his laughing at Malfoy's comment.

Draco was pleased that Harry had laughed – he didn't know why he felt pleased exactly but he was pleased. Pleased that he was here talking to Harry, that he was making him laugh. He wanted to keep talking – he realised he knew very little about Harry's thoughts and feelings and his reaction to Malfoy's rather barbed comment about his fame betrayed a sense of humour about his situation and not a little unease about his being famous.

Draco knew he would not be able to remain so calm, so cheerful with such powerful enemies. Then he realised that he and Harry now shared the same enemies. His face fell – it's colour changing from pale to almost translucent, his legs shook he had to grab Harry's arm to steady himself.

"What the hell!" Harry gasped as he took in Draco's ashen face.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy?" Malfoy looked startled, then he stammered.

"They'll kill me!" and tore off down the corridor away from Harry.


	4. Letters and Potions

Letters and Potions

Okay there is still no sign as to whether or not this is going to be slash, although most of my reviews so far seem to want it to be but you will just have to wait and see!

As always please review with your comments and suggestions. The more reviews I get the faster I post the next chapter.

Enjoy the story!

LETTERS AND POTIONS

Harry stared after Malfoy as the pale boy raced away down the corridor.

"What was wrong with him?" Harry wondered but he didn't have time to dwell on it for long as something large and white sailed through the window at the end of the corridor and came to rest on his shoulder a small note clutched in her beak.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed "so that's where you were when I couldn't find you just now. I had to send a school owl to Sirius instead."

He tore open the note as Hedwig nibbled his ear affectionately before returning to the Owlery. It was from Sirius but it had obviously been written before he had received Harry's letter.

_Harry,_

_ _

_How are you? I'm okay and so is Buckbeak but Remus isn't too good, he is finding the transformation even harder these days since he has been working so hard in the League Against Voldemort _(AN: I read that term in someone else's fiction and I thought it was appropriate but I can't remember where I read it – I hope you don't mind me borrowing it.)_ _

_ _

_We will be meeting at the school next weekend and Dumbledore has given me permission to take you into Hogsmeade for lunch, bring Ron and Hermione if you like._

_ _

_I've got some more news for you but I'll wait until I see you next weekend to tell you._

_ _

_Remus and Buckbeak send their love, say hello to Ron and Hermione for me._

_ _

_Take care of yourself and don't go out on your own at night._

_ _

_Love_

_ _

_Sirius_

_ _

Harry smiled as he folded the note and put it in his pocket.

"I wonder what Sirius has to tell me." Harry mused which drove Malfoy's strange behaviour from his mind completely at least for the moment.

When Harry reached the library he found Ron and Hermione huddled together surrounded by piles of books their heads just visible above the vast tomes that almost blocked them from view – almost but not quite. As he got closer Harry could see that they probably wouldn't appreciate the interruption.

Harry slipped away unnoticed by his friends and felt somewhat bereft now that he was alone – Ron and Hermione wouldn't to spend so much time with him now that they were together. What would that leave him with? Oh yes plenty of people were interested in 'The Boy Who Lived' but few seemed interested in Harry Potter!

Harry shook his head as if trying to dismiss such thoughts and gritted his teeth before taking out his potions essay, dipping his quill in the ink and beginning to write.

The next day in potions, the class listened intently as Snape described the potion they would be making that day.

"The Veritoptica potion enables you to see into the mind of one other person for a short period of time, it is therefore both extremely useful and extremely dangerous and its use if strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic. It is a complex potion that I am not entirely sure any of you will be able to brew successfully so I have undertaken the most difficult bit on your behalf in order to increase the likelihood of you being able to experience the effects successfully. 

In order to brew the potion you will need a drop of the blood of the individual you wish to see into the mind of, together with milroot, wolfsbane and powdered root of asphodel."

A shiver ran tangibly through the potions class as Snape divided them into pairs. When he reached Harry his black eyes glinted maliciously."Ah Potter, I wonder who I should pair you with." He scanned the room, eyes alighting on Malfoy. Harry balled his hands into fists and his face reddened but he remained quiet determined not to give Snape the satisfaction of deducting points from Gryffindor on top of everything else.

"Do you have any objections Potter?" Snape asked as if daring Harry to argue. 

'Why would I want to see into Malfoy's mind anyway' Harry thought, 'I already know what an evil little git he is.' Then he realised that not only would be able to see into Malfoy's mind but Malfoy would be able to see into Harry's. He would find out all about Sirius and all his secrets thoughts and feelings would be laid bare for Malfoy to see, even those ones who he didn't even tell Ron or Hermione. Harry paled as he imagined what Malfoy could do with all that knowledge.

"Better get started then Potter." Malfoy's voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Please remember that the potion needs some time to stew before it can be drunk, so you will have to return here this evening after dinner. Anyone who fails to attend will automatically be given a months detention with Mr Filch." Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

The potions lesson had proceeded fairly normally, although because Harry was working with Malfoy, Snape had resisted the urge to criticise his work. In fact in for perhaps the first time ever Gryffindor had managed to survive an entire potions lesson without losing any points even Neville had managed to avoid any mishaps but that may have been because he was partnered with Hermione.

To Harry's surprise, working with Malfoy had proved to be a not too unpleasant experience, plus Malfoy was actually very good at potions.

The bell rang to signal dinner and the class gathered their things together chattering excitedly about taking the potion later that evening as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry was silent as he sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped himself to lamb chops.

"Bad luck Harry, imagine having to see into Malfoy's mind." Ron pulled a face, his arm slung casually over Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm more worried about Malfoy being able to see into mine." Harry replied and Hermione nodded.

"Mm" Ron said his mouth now full of chicken and mushroom pie, then clapped his hand to his mouth as realisation hit him. He chewed furiously and swallowed quickly. "Sirius!" he exclaimed looking shocked.

"Yeah and not just Sirius –he'll be able to read all my thoughts." Harry said shakily, his face pale and a little sweaty.

"Cheer up Harry, it might be all right you know – maybe you and Malfoy won't have made the potion properly and it won't work." Ron said cheerfully and Harry gave him weak smile.

"Yeah" he said "maybe."


	5. The Veritoptica Potion

Authors note 

__

**Writing in bold denotes Draco's thoughts. **Ordinary text denotes Harry's thoughts.

Also, you should note that this story was originally written after the Goblet of Fire but before the Order of the Phoenix so it is in now an AU.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~

When dinner was over, the sixth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's made their way back to Snape's dungeon classroom to take Veritoptica potion.

When everyone was seated next to his or her partners (Harry had moved his chair as far as possible away from Malfoy as the small space around their desk allowed.) Snape held up his hand for silence and began to speak.

"I want you all to listen very carefully, I shall say this only once." 

"If you have made your potions correctly, you will be able to see into the very recesses of your partners mind – however with the amount of potion you'll be taking the effect will only last for about 20 minutes after which time if you reveal the information you discover to anyone AT ALL without the permission of the individual whose mind you had access to you will suffer a headache so severe that you will be violently sick and green spots will appear all over your body and they cannot be removed! I am not joking!" Snape finished, eyes glittering maliciously. Harry shivered and took a sideways glance at Malfoy, who was sitting arms folded – face impassive.

Snape moved among the desks handing out vials containing the potion, each labelled with the name of the person whose blood it contained.

When everyone had received the potion Snape indicated that they should all drink.

Harry gulped the potion down and grimaced slightly as the iron taste of blood slid down his throat. Then he waited for something to happen.

Suddenly he could hear a voice in his head and it wasn't his own!

Malfoy's thoughts and memories were filtering into his brain like the steady drip, drip of a leaking tap; this gave Harry time to reflect on the information he was discovering. He sneaked a sideways look at Malfoy, who was sitting next to him, staring into space, face expressionless so that it was impossible for anyone to observe his reactions to Harry's thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~

_The potion caused Malfoy's thoughts to enter my brain fairly slowly as if he was spelling them out to a rather dim witted friend (Crabbe or Goyle perhaps).  This was useful because given the nature of the stuff I was finding out – I was going to need some time to absorb the information. ****_

**I saw a girl being raped and killed at a death eater's meeting. I tried to help but my father put me under the Cruciatus curse and then the full body bind, I couldn't move, I was forced to watch. It was then I knew that I could never be one of them.**

I didn't know what to think, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  Malfoy has been to a death eater's meeting. When? Did he choose to go or was he made to? 

Lucius Malfoy used an 'Unforgivable Curse' on his own son, I found myself wincing involuntarily as I remembered what it had felt like when Voldemort had put that curse on me but to do it to your own flesh and blood. I looked up at Malfoy then wanting to tell him without words that I knew how that felt, that I knew how horrible the death eater's gathering must have been, when I realised that I didn't need to – he knows what I am thinking just as I know what he's thinking.

~~~~~~~~

"Kill the Spare!" I can still hear those words in my dreams, I wake up sweating and I can see Cedric lying in front of me – dead! I keep playing the events over and over in my head. Could I have stopped it happening? Why did I tell Cedric to take the cup with me? Why didn't I shield him? It all happened so fast, there wasn't time but I should have tried. I feel so guilty.

**It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Look what happened to me. You don't fuck with the dark lord; he won't let anything stand in his path.**

Tied to his father's headstone… Voldemort put me under the Cruciatus curse. It was the worst pain I have ever felt, worse than anything imaginable. They laughed as I screamed in pain. They laughed, did they laugh at Draco too?

**Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on Harry? I never knew that. My father didn't tell me, was he among those who laughed at Harry's pain. Would I have done?**

~~~~~~~~

**I always thought that I would follow in my father's footsteps, do as he did but now I don't know what I'll do. I want to be good, I want to fight Voldemort but I'm afraid, I'm afraid of what they might do to me. There is no one that I can turn to.  Everyone thinks I am evil – after all I am Lucius Malfoy's son, it's in the blood. But I'm not. Not anymore.**

I believe you. I know you're not. I can help.

**Maybe I could be a spy for Dumbledore, but why would he ever trust me? He knows what my family is like; he'll probably think it is part of death eater plot.**

**I'm not sure I could spy anyway; I think the death eater's know that I don't want to be one of them anymore.**

Dumbledore will keep you safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius Black isn't a traitor. He's my godfather, I write to him and he writes to me. He helps me; he cares about me. Not many people do, not really anyway. They care about 'The Boy Who Lived' but they're not interested in me. Not the real me, the one who gets scared sometimes. Yeah that's pretty funny isn't it? The 'brave' Harry Potter, who' s supposed to epitomise Gryffindor house gets frightened. Sometimes I have nightmares that are so bad I wake up screaming covered in sweat and I shake – I feel so cold, so alone – there is no-one to warm me up. Ron and Hermione are going out now. I'm not jealous, I just wish there was someone for me. I wish I knew what it was like to be part of a real family, to have a mother and a father, maybe brothers and sisters, Mrs Weasley is the closest thing I have to a mother and she has seven children of her own. I feel so lonely, even though I am always surrounded by people.

 Everyone expects me to defeat Voldemort eventually. Everyone expects me to be good and brave and noble. Sometimes I don't feel like I'm any of those things but it is what is expected of me and that isn't going to change any time soon.

****

**Sirius Black – not a traitor, Sirius Black writes to Harry? Why didn't my father tell me? He must know, he must know Wormtail. **

**Wormtail was probably there torturing that girl.**

He took my blood. 

**What?**

He helped to revive Voldemort, he cut off his hand and he took my blood. Did you see a death eater with a silver hand?

****

**Yes, he was the one who put the full body bind on me I saw him raise his wand; his arm glinted in the moonlight. He's the one who betrayed your parents?**

Yes, he's the scum. I wish I had let Remus and Sirius kill him when they had the chance.

****

**No you don't. You're better than that Harry. I know I've seen into your head. I know you.**

I know you too.

~~~~~~~~~

Harry's eyes met Draco's and Draco nodded.

Harry looked around the room at the other pairs, Neville was grinning at Hermione, obviously he now knew about her and Ron's relationship, she was in turn was looking at him rather sadly, no doubt discovering for the first time why it was that Neville lived with his grandmother. Harry looked over at Ron who was sitting with Lavender Brown; looking scandalised 'I wonder what he's just found out?' Harry thought but he had very little time to dwell on that before his concentration was once again focused on the information he was getting from Malfoy's brain. He had known that Lucius Malfoy was a death eater, he had known that family honour was prized above all else within the Malfoy household but he was not prepared for the enormity of the information coming his way.

Again he turned towards Malfoy, looking for an indication that he was aware of the importance of the knowledge that Harry now had about him and his family. The time was now nearly up and most of the class' expressions showed relief that their innermost thoughts and feelings would be safe within their own minds once more, Harry however, was disappointed that his connection with Malfoy would soon be broken. 

Snape stood up and waved his wand muttering, "Finite Incantatem" Malfoy's voice disappeared from Harry's head and Harry felt strangely empty.

The class were now standing up and moving towards the door.

Harry and Malfoy both remained seated, not looking at each other. Ron moved towards Harry.

"Coming Harry?" He asked as he reached Harry's seat, Harry shook his head.

Ron looked at Harry strangely but he and Hermione left leaving Harry alone with Malfoy and Snape.

Snape looked up from his desk and told them both to leave, looking at them in much the same way as Ron had.

Harry and Malfoy left together and walked in silence up the stairs from the dungeons not speaking. They reached the entrance hall and stood silently together, looking awkward as they tried to digest the new information they had discovered about each other. Both of them knew that they would have to talk about what they had found out. Harry was the first one to voice this.

"I think we need to talk, Malfoy." He said and to his surprise Malfoy nodded mutely. He was standing with his head down, arms folded.

"Well when do you want to meet?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged. Harry sighed.

"What about tomorrow night after dinner, in the Owlery?" Draco nodded again.

They both turned away and Harry saw Draco walking back down the steps to the dungeons.


End file.
